


[Tradução] E esse não é nosso destino

by Linna_Ai



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em outra vida, as cores aparecem para ele quando G tem oito anos e está sentado num balanço, tendo os braços segurando a barriga enquanto tentava respirar com o que era possivelmente (com certeza) costelas quebradas. Soulmate!AU em que as pessoas veem tudo em preto e branco até eles encontrarem sua alma gêmea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Tradução] E esse não é nosso destino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and this is not our fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563457) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> N.A: O título vem da música "All Along the Watchtower" por Jimi Hendrix

 

Em outra vida, as cores aparecem para ele quando G tem oito anos e está sentado num balanço, tendo os braços segurando a barriga enquanto tentava respirar com o que era possivelmente (com certeza) costelas quebradas.  
  
"Ei." diz um garoto. G olha para cima e as cores são preenchidas quando ele encontra o olhar do outro. O verde da grama e o vermelho do balanço, o azul da borracha envolvendo as correntes e no céu. O castanho claro da pele do garoto e o mesmo tom mais escuro nos seus olhos brilhantes.  
  
"Oi," G sorri.  
  
"Parece que somos almas gêmeas." o menino diz, sorrindo de volta e então se aproximando com a mão estendida. "Meu nome é Sam."  
  
G paralisa, sua mão perdida entre se manter na sua barriga ou se estender para aceitar a do outro. Ele diz então "Eu não sei meu nome."  
  
"Não esquenta", Sam diz. "minha mamãe pode te dar um nome. Ela escolheu o meu e eu achei uma boa escolha."  
  
"Eu também acho."  
  
 **-**  
  
"O nome do seu pai era George," a mamãe de Sam diz, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. "O que acha? Gostaria de ser chamado assim?"  
  
Ele ergue o olhar para ela e sorri ao dizer "Sim, eu gostei muito."  
  
"Okay, querido," ela se inclina e planta um beijo carinhoso e molhado na bochecha dele, "vamos logo ou nos atrasaremos para o voo."  
  
 **-x-**  
  
Em outra vida, as cores aparecem para ele quando G tem dezoito anos e está na esquina de uma rua em Coronado, simplesmente esperando que o sinal de trânsito mude.  
  
Então um homem, alto e suado, no meio de sua caminhada, para do outro lado da rua.  
  
Não demora muito para que seus olhos se encontrem.  
  
E, por algum motivo que G não entende... ele entra em pânico, dá meia volta e começa a correr.  
  
"Espera!" ele ouve atrás dele. (Ele ignora.) "Por que diabos você está correndo?!"  
  
"Eu não quero interromper seu exercício!" G grita por cima de seu ombro, desviando e trançando pelos pessoass na multidão.  
  
"Qual o seu nome?" o homem pergunta, pulando sem hesitar pela lixeira que G jogou no meio do seu caminho (G tenta não ficar impressionado).  
  
"Qual o seu?" ele devolve.  
  
"Sam," o homem responde... sua voz de repente muito mais próxima.  
  
"Como conseguiu me alcançar?" G exige saber, fazendo um curva díficil e indo em direção a praia.  
  
"Eu acabei de terminar o DSB/S*," Sam diz e G range os dentes com a ideia e com sua maldita sorte. É claro que sua alma gêmea tinha de ser um porra de um SEAL!  
  
"Isso não quer dizer mer..." G estava dizendo quando Sam o se jogou por cima dela na areia, enfim o parando.  
 **-**  
  
"Por que você saiu correndo?" Sam pergunta. "E qual o seu nome?"  
  
"Eu não sei" G responde "e eu não sei."  
  
Sam só ergue uma sobrancelha e G dá de ombros. Ele olha para onde Sam entrelaçou os dedos com os seus... ainda incerto do motivo de estar tolerando esse contato. Sim, claro, já que o mundo havia ficado colorido, Sam com certeza era sua alma gêmea, mas G passara a maior parte (se não toda) de sua vida não deixando ninguém se aproximar demais.  
  
Ele suspirou. Parecia que Sam seria a exceção para as muitas regras de G.  
  
"É uma longa história." G fala depois de um momento apenas.  
  
"Eu acho que temos tempo." Sam sorri.  
  
 **-x-**  
  
Nesta vida, G tem 36 anos e Hetty está comentando sobre o SEAL que ela vai adcionar ao time.  
  
"Se existe alguém com que você conseguirá trabalhar..." ela diz "...tem que ser um SEAL. Quem sabe... talvez fogos de artifício** estourem."  
  
Ele não fala para ela que as chances dele ver cores na sua idade são ridículas de tão pequenas.  
  
(Ela parece ouvir o que ele não disse e ainda por cima sorri como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabe.)  
  
G encara a parede, pergutando-se se de fato precisa de um parceiro até ouvir a porta se abrir e a voz de Hetty vindo daquela direção.  
  
"Aposto que ele não será assim tão ruim." Eric diz. "SEALs tem que ser bons em trabalhar disfarçado, certo?"  
  
G o ignora e se vira para a porta... pronto para recepcionar seu mais novo membro porque, droga, ele é um profisional e agirá de acordo se essas são suas ordens.  
  
 **-**  
  
Nesta vida, G tem 36 anos quando ele conhece Sam e seu mundo explode em cores.  
  
 **-z-  
  
The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *BUD/S (Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL = Demolição Submersa Básica/SEAL) é um treinamento de seis meses dos SEALs (grupo altamente especializado da marinha para combate em terra, mar e ar) feito no Centro de Treinamento Especial de Combate da Marinha (Naval Special Warfare Training Center) em Coronado na Califórnia. Você começa com cinco semanas de Doutrinação e Pré-Treinamento como parte da Classe SEAL da Marinha e então fará as Três Fases do DSB/SEAL. Mais informações (em inglês) aqui. http://navyseals.com/nsw/bud-s-basic-underwater-demolition-seal-training/
> 
> **Traduzi aqui como fogos de artificio porque esses podem ser coloridos e são mais lembrados como coloridos, em vez de faíscas que não acho que se associe tanto com cores (ou mesmo com romance e sim mais com raiva) como na expressão usada em inglês.


End file.
